Clic One-Shot Series
by Seblainer
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Ric and Claudia's marriage. Warning: Contains HET.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Just The Way I Like It  
Characters: Ric and Claudia  
Pairing: Ric/Claudia  
Rating/Warning: R. Het, OOC, Strong Language.  
Summary: Ric and Claudia's relationship. Takes place before Sonny and Claudia get married.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story.  
A/N 1: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to all the readers.  
A/N 2: This is my first time ever trying to write Clic. Sorry if the characters are written far from how they should be.

(First in the Clic one-shot series)

*Just The Way I Like It*

He was an ass, a jerk. He thought that he was better than everyone else because he graduated college and became a lawyer. Well, he wasn't. He was an angry man who had two ruined marriages and who barely ever saw his daughter.

He was broken, much like she was which is what made her understand where he was coming from. The two of them had found solace in each other but with the way they treated each other on a daily basis, you would never know.

The way they talked to each other with such venom and disgust, no one would think that they were sleeping together, much less that they were slowly falling in love with each other. But it was true, they were falling in love.

Who would have ever thought that two lethal people who could barely stand each other would want to spend their life together? But it was happening and no one was more surprised than they were.

Claudia could still remember the look on Johnny's face when she told him that she was in love with Ric. He had stared at her, confused, wondering how she could love a man that could so easily turn on her.

But when Claudia had explained how alike she and Ric were, Johnny could admit that he did see how alike his sister and their lawyer were. But that didn't mean he liked it. Hell, Johnny had wanted to protest. Claudia had seen it in his eyes. She was thankful when he didn't.

Claudia smiled as she walked over to the mirror and stared at her reflection. The black and red dress she wore hugged her hips perfectly and looked great in all the right places.

She turned as the door to the room opened and Ric walked in. He looked amazing. Ric was in a suit and he wore it well. As he walked across the room to stand beside her, Claudia felt his hands slide around her waist and he whispered in her ear.

"You know that this is going to get dangerous, right? That your father, brother and my brother are going to cause all kinds of hell if we let them. Oh and don't even get me started about the police. Mac and Alexis are already planning to have several ambulances waiting outside with body bags in case there's another shooting."

Claudia laughed and then said, "So, it's just like any other day with the Zacchara family, right?"

Ric nodded and then he said, "Yes, it is. Only now, you're a Lansing."

Claudia removed Ric's hands from around her waist and said, "So, should we give up everything we've ever wanted which is basically our freedom?"

Ric locked eyes with Claudia and said, "We definitely should. Besides, who says the fun has to stop just because we're getting married? I'm still me and you're still you. There's bound to be fun and dangerous surprises just waiting for us."

Claudia smiled a real smile and then said, "Just the way I like it. At least things with us will never be boring."

Ric laughed and then said, "Trust me Claudia; you will never have to worry about being bored with me."

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: As I Am  
Characters: Claudia, Anthony and Ric.  
Pairing: Ric/Claudia  
Rating/Warnings: R. Het, OOC, Mild Language.  
Summary: Find out how things are going for Claudia and Ric three days after their wedding.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy for all her wonderful help. Thanks to the readers and I hope you like this story as much as the first one.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.

(Second in the Clic one-shot series)

*As I Am*

Three days after the wedding found Claudia and Ric in their new home. Their new home was far across town which was why Claudia had picked it out. The farther away she was from her father, the happier she was.

John had come to visit yesterday and he helped to move the last of their things into the house and now all they had to do was set everything up. But that could wait for another day or two. Hell, it was going to have to wait.

As she lay in bed next to Ric, all thoughts of the problems she was having with her father disappeared for the moment. When Ric started to kiss her neck, all Claudia could think about was the wonderful sex that they would be having in just a few moments.

However, right as things started to get better there was a knock on the front door and Claudia pulled Ric's body against hers whispering, "Ignore it. It's probably just the nosy neighbor."

But before either of them could really react, a voice both of them knew all too well called out, "Claudia, get your slutty ass out of bed and let your father in out of the rain!"

Claudia glared at her husband as he got up and quickly got dressed. Just as Ric was about to unlock and open the door for her father, Claudia went into the bathroom to quickly get dressed.

She sighed as Ric opened the door and she heard her father's voice a few moments later. When she finished dressing and entered the living room, she walked over to Ric and took a seat on the couch next to him.

Turning her attention to her father she said, "So Daddy, what's with the surprise visit?"

Anthony looked at his daughter and then turned to Ric and said, "Tell her to leave."

When Ric remained silent, Anthony continued. "This is business and Claudia has no need to be anywhere near it, sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Ric cleared his throat and then said, "Anthony, Claudia is my wife now and we have no secrets. You might not like our arrangement but there it is. I don't keep things from Claudia and she doesn't keep things from me."

Anthony raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, "Listen here Ric, I think I know my daughter and her slutty, scheming ways a hell of a lot better than you do. So you need to shut up and listen to what I have to say."

Ric shook his head and then got to his feet once more. "Anthony, if you can't treat my wife with the respect she deserves, then there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out."

As Claudia listened to Ric defend her she was surprised. No one except Johnny had ever stuck up for her and Claudia found that she liked it.

As her father turned to go, Claudia knew that she was taking a chance of playing a dangerous game when she called out, "Daddy, wait."

Anthony turned back to his daughter as he waited to see what she wanted. There was a threatening look in her eyes and Claudia knew that her father recognized it.

"I'm done. I'm done with you and your criticizing ways. I'm done letting you belittle me and boss me around. I like how I am. So you need to get one thing straight. I am how I am and I'm not going to change. Not for you, not for anybody."

Right as Anthony was about to speak Claudia cut him off as she continued to speak. "I'm done trying to please you. You can take me as I am, or you can go to hell. I don't care anymore. All I care about now are John and Ric. If you don't like it, then that's your problem."

Claudia fell silent a moment later and she smiled at her husband when he slipped his arm around her waist in a comforting manner. As they waited for Anthony to speak, they were surprised but glad when he didn't say anything too bad.

Anthony simply glared and said, "You'll get what you deserve, Ric. I thought you were smarter than this, but apparently I was wrong. You'll be sorry in the end. She'll ruin you just like she ruins everything else."

Moments later the door slammed shut and Claudia sighed in relief since her father was gone. She got up and walked over to the door, locking it and then resuming her seat next to her husband.

"I'm sorry about that. My father's a jerk. But even though he's a jerk, he's probably right. I do always tend to mess everything up right when I have a good thing."

Ric shook his head and then said, "It's too late, Claudia. I'm in this for the long haul. As to your father, well, I'll get some security for us so that he won't be a problem any longer."

Claudia stared at Ric and then said, "So it's true, you do love me?" She was so scared to ask but she had to know.

Ric smiled and then said, "Of course I love you, Claudia. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't. Besides, you and I are a pair. After everything that has happened and with everything that will happen, it'll only make us stronger. So you see we really do belong together."

Claudia nodded and a moment later the couple returned to their room. Moments later they were lying together in bed once more, listening to soft music and talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

The end.


End file.
